


You Are My Sunshine

by lichtenstrange



Series: ducklings!verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ducklings - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Music, Post Season 8, i just felt very emotional about this song and cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being human gets to Castiel and he wants to be alone, sometimes some comfort and bad singing is what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDNDELFF1ok

To say the ducklings made a big change in Castiel's life would be an accurate statement. Dean could see it without having to look closely.

After falling and making his way to the bunker, Cas had been quiet. He would mutter under his breath, keeping sentences as short as possible. His gaze was always distant or on the ground, never looking Dean or Sam in the eye (he looked directly away from Kevin when the kid was around). Dean had left out some of his cassettes and vinyls (and, only because he couldn't find copies on tape, some CDs) while cleaning and sorting his stuff in the bunker, returning to see Cas looking through them curiously. So, Dean brought out his various players and encouraged the man to play some.

There were a few Castiel had taken to (Dean had hoped he would steer away from the Jeff Buckley copies he had but the ex-angel was drawn straight to them of course), but one he noticed the most was from something they found lying around in the basement. It was an early rendition of _'You Are My Sunshine'_ , with a crooning man's voice and tender women's chanting.  
"You know, I think I might have the Johnny Cash one around somewhere..." Dean rummaged through, pulling out a vinyl to hand to him only to find the spot empty.

Every now and then, you could hear words quietly sung or a tune hummed. But I was most noticeable when behind a closed door or alone and curled in a chair. It was a dull and wet Tuesday, Dean was plodding around the bunker with papers on their next case when he found Cas standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, looking at the rain as it fell to the Earth much like he did not long ago.

"Hey, Cas." Dean got no response, hovering by the wide doorway. "Shitty weather, huh?" Still nothing. "So, you've still got superior knowledge on basically everything. Could you help me with this? I've been at it for a while now." Cas had been listening, because he put the mug on the bench and walked over to Dean to assess the research. "Can you make anything from this?" He watched the expression on Castiel's face waver, running a hand over his face.  
"Um,"  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I just..." he wandered away, leaving Dean standing in the kitchen with the papers and the sound of rain.

He went to knock on the door, only to have it move under his knuckles on first contact. The door opened to reveal the form of Castiel curled on his bed, gripping a pillow closely and there was definitely the sound of soft broken sobs. Dean walked in quietly, gently touching a hand to his shoulder. Normal he wouldn't be too sure what to do in this situation, but there was something he learned from his mother. He carefully moved onto the bed behind Cas, bringing him closer with soothing arms. He may not have the world's best singing voice, but it didn't stop him from softly singing words into Castiel's hair.  
_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey."_ Cas's sobs started to die down as he sang, uncurling slightly to shift into Dean more.  _"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away."_

These days, the sunshine was in the form of five small yellow fuzzy ducks. 

(and a dance around the bunker between the two of them with subtle smiles)


End file.
